Quelques OS
by ErzaKH
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur différents personnages d'Assassination Classroom. Les thèmes sont plus ou moins sérieux. La plupart du temps, je m'inspire d'une musique. Terminé pour manque d'imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_**N°1 = Ta meilleure Amie.**_

 _ *** Extrait de ma future fanfiction "Seul". ***_

 _ **Genre : Triste/Noir.**_

* * *

Assit seul dans sa chambre, dans le noir, le jeune Asano tenait fermement la lame dans sa main. Bon nombre de cicatrices ornaient déjà ses poignets. Gakushuu vérifia une dernière fois si tout était déjà bien à sa place. Sa porte était fermée, il a bien mis des draps blancs, la lettre pour son frère se trouvait à côté de lui et sa meilleure amie était bien dans sa main. D'un revers de bras, le jeune homme essuya les dernières larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

 **\- C'est pour toi, mon frère.**

Asano approcha la lame et commença à se couper. Le sang coulait. De plus en plus. Mais Gakushuu ne fit rien. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang. Dans un dernier souffle, le jeune homme déposa sa meilleure amie sur la lettre destinée à son jumeau.

 **\- Tu dois vivre, Karma.** Furent ses dernières paroles.

* * *

 _Je comprends si vous n'avez pas vraiment compris la fin, mais vous comprendrez mieux lorsque j'aurais publié ma fanfiction._


	2. Chapter 2

_**N°2 = Psychopathe.**_

 _ *** Point de vue de Nagisa. ***_

 _ **Genre : Romance.**_

* * *

Lorsque je suis entré dans la salle de classe ce jour-ci, je fus tout d'abord surpris de voir Karma. Mais il me regardait d'une façon très étrange. Ses yeux rouges, prêts à me lacérer, me fixaient étrangement. On aurait dit qu'il préparait un nouveau plan machiavélique. Une petite voix dans ma tête m'indiquait de partir et d'attendre Kayano, Sugino ou encore une autre personne. Peu importe qui. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de rester avec mon ami. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses intentions psychopathes.

 **\- On va jouer, Nagisa. Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Et ferme les yeux.**

Bizarrement, je lui obéis sans discuter. Alors que je voulais partir. Je sentis soudainement une pression sur mes lèvres. D'autres lèvres. Puis des bras qui m'enlaçaient. Automatiquement, je répondis à cette étreinte.

 **\- Maintenant, tu es à moi.** M'annonça la voix de mon psychopathe préféré.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ^^ N'oubliez pas les reviews :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Guest = Première review ! Merci ! ^^ Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent ^^ Et je crois avoir compris que tu es en kiff sur Isogai xD Ça me fait donc une concurrente en moins pour le cœur de Karma x)) Mdrrr je suis une vraie folle quand je m'y mets xDD Et t'en fais pas pour le retard ^^ Tu sais ce qu'on dit : "Mieux vaut tard que jamais !" ;)_

* * *

 _ **N°3 = Un dernier Sourire.**_

* * *

Depuis qu'elle savait que Nagisa et Karma sortaient ensemble, Kayano avait le cœur déchiré. La jeune fille était amoureuse du petit bleu. Mais ça, tout le monde l'ignorait. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais au fond d'elle, la jolie verte était si malheureuse. Et elle ne connaissait personne à qui se confier. Tout les jours, après les cours, elle s'isolait pour pleurer. Loin du regard de tous. Désormais, Kayano avance seule et garde ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle. Ils ne devaient pas s'interposer dans son plan contre l'assassinat de Koro-Sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard ! Comprenez-moi, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Peut-être que vous en avez entendu parlé : TRÈS près de chez moi, il y a eut une explosion d'une usine à gaz et j'ai été coupée d'électricité. De plus, j'ai été évacuée par mesure de sécurité. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais très bien ^^_

* * *

 _ **N°4 = Juste vous revoir.**_

 _ *** Point de vue de Nagisa puis de Koro-Sensei ***_

 _ **Genre : Triste.**_

* * *

Voilà. Cela fait déjà une semaine. Une semaine que vous nous avez quitté. Depuis lors, il nous est difficile, à mes camarades et moi, de trouver le sommeil. Vous nous manquez. Désormais, plus rien ne sera pareil. Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à nous y faire. Vous avez réellement disparu. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Aujourd'hui, tout vos élèves se sont rendu dans notre bon vieux bâtiment où vous nous enseignez en tant que professeur principal de la 3-E. Nous regardons ensemble les photos souvenirs. Nous avons tous les larmes aux yeux. Même Karma et la bande à Terasaka. Certains, ne peuvent pas les contenir. J'en fait parti. Je me rappelle de nos nombreux coup durs où vous nous redonniez le sourire et nous releviez. Vous avez tellement fait pour nous. Mais, malgré notre profonde tristesse, nous resterons forts. Pour vous. Je suis certain que vous êtes fier de nous, de là où vous êtes, où vous veillez sur nous.

Jamais nous ne vous oublierons. Vous resterez à jamais dans nos cœurs, Koro-Sensei.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes chers élèves. De là où je suis, je veille sur vous. Je suis en paix. Restez forts et rendez-moi fier de vous. Vivez vos vies à fond et ne vous retournez jamais vers le passé. Je veux voir des visages souriants et emplit de bonheur. Sachez qu'il ne sert à rien de vous morfondre sur votre sort. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons. En attendant, je vis à travers chacun de vous. Là, bien au chaud dans vos cœurs.

Vous avez été mes premiers et seuls élèves en tant qu'enseignant. Grâce à vous, je suis devenu une personne bien. Je vous aime.


	5. Chapter 5

_**N°5 = Baby-Sitting**_

 ** _*J'ai été inspirée par mon petit frère ^^ Vous allez voir la misère qu'il me fait subir xD*_**

 ** _Genre : Humour/Mignon/Drôle. (Ça changera xD)_**

* * *

Karma n'avait plus d'argent. Et ses parents, étant une nouvelle fois partit en voyage sans leur fils, ne pouvaient en aucun cas lui en donner. Le rouge devait donc se débrouiller seul. Alors il eut une idée : mettre des affiches un peu partout en ville indiquant qu'il cherchait un petit boulot. L'adolescent s'attendait à trouver un travail du genre nettoyer les voitures ou s'occuper du jardin. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reçut son premier appel !

 **\- Vous êtes bien le jeune Akabane ?** Demanda la voix d'une femme.

 **\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Et bien, avec mon mari, nous voulons passer une soirée romantique. Seulement, il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour garder notre petit garçon de trois ans, et j'ai vu vos affiches à l'instant. Vous serez bien payé. Cela vous tente-t-il ?**

Faire du baby-sitting ? Honnêtement, Karma n'y avait jamais pensé. De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Mais il a besoin d'argent ...

Finalement, et sans trop vraiment y réfléchir, le rouge accepta l'offre. Le femme parut ravie et elle lui indiqua ses coordonnées ainsi que l'heure à laquelle il devait venir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, Karma pria intérieurement pour que les cris qu'il entendait ne provenait pas de la maison. L'adolescent sonna et tout à coup, les bruits cessèrent. Le jeune homme en conclut donc que c'était bel et bien l'enfant qu'il devait garder qui provoquait autant de boucan. Pendant un instant, le rouge regretta d'avoir accepté de le garder. Cependant, l'argent qu'il y gagnera était pour lui une bonne motivation.

Ce fut une femme d'environ le vingtaine qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle était magnifiquement bien habillée mais semblait pour autant très fatiguée. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle Karma se tenait devant elle, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Vous devez être le jeune Akabane ! Suivez-moi !**

La femme le conduisit dans le salon où son mari l'attendait en compagnie de son fils. L'homme se leva et salua l'adolescent en lui serrant la main. La mère expliqua ensuite au rouge que le petit était déjà lavé et donc qu'il devait seulement le surveiller et lui donner à manger. Le mari rejoignit enfin sa femme et la prit par la taille.

 **\- On devrait y aller.**

La femme approuva et lui donna un baiser. Autant d'amour dégoûtait Karma. Les histoires de cœur, ça n'était pas pour lui.

 **\- Kazuto ! Tu seras sage avec le jeune homme, d'accord ?** Demanda tendrement la mère à son fils.

 **\- Oui !**

Le petit garçon lâcha alors ses jouets et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière se baissa pour laisser son enfant lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Le père en fit de même. Puis les parents partirent enfin.

Les mains dans les poches, l'adolescent regarda le petit garçon retourner jouer avec ses voitures. Bon, jusque là, tout va bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Le jeune Akabane s'assit alors à côté de lui. _"Comment on s'occupe d'un gosse ?"_ Se demanda-t-il. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sous sa cuise puis une toute petite main qui le frappa.

 **\- Pousse-toi ... !** Ordonna Kazuto.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Questionna Karma en lui faisant un large sourire en dévoilant ses canines pointues.

 **\- Parce que !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Le petit se mit alors à hurler avec une voix très très aiguë. Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'adolescent s'écarta rapidement. Le garçon s'arrêta et lui sourit. Puis Kazuto reprit tranquillement son activité.

* * *

La suite se passa plutôt normalement. Le petit avait demandé à ce que Karma mette de la musique et danse avec lui. Résultat : le rouge dû prendre le petit garçon sur ses épaules et faire ensuite le tour du canapé. Heureusement pour l'adolescent, personne n'était présent pour le filmer ! Sinon, la vidéo aurait fait le tour du collège !

Puis vint le moment de passer à table. Karma fit des pâtes - car il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il savait cuisiner - au grand bonheur du petit Kazuto. Une fois le dîner prêt, le rouge déposa le plat sur la table. L'adolescent mit ensuite le couvert. Ce fut alors à ce moment là que la calvaire commença. Le petit prit sa fourchette et s'amusa à la taper contre son assiette.

 **\- Alors là, non ! Je suis pas d'accord !** S'énerva le jeune Akabane.

Comme pour le provoquer, Kazuto continua et toujours de plus en plus fort. Ne supportant plus l'attitude de l'enfant, Karma lui confisqua sa fourchette et remplit son assiette de pâtes. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le rouge lui avait confisqué son _"jeu"_ , le petit piqua une crise et se réfugia sur le canapé.

 **\- Kazuto, viens manger !** Ordonna l'adolescent en haussant légèrement le ton.

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon revint mais pour frapper Karma ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il frappait plutôt fort !

 **\- Bon Kazuto, écoute. Si tu manges toutes tes pâtes, tu auras droit à une glace.**

 **\- Ouii !**

Immédiatement, le petit se réinstalla et dévora goulûment le plat préparé par Karma. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour satisfaire un gosse ...

* * *

Lorsque les parents de l'enfant rentrèrent enfin, ils furent surpris de n'entendre aucun bruits. Peut-être que Karma avait réussit à mettre leur petit au lit ? Cependant, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, les deux adultes découvrirent avec étonnement leur fils dormir sur le canapé accompagné du baby-sitter, dormant lui aussi. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de trouver la scène mignonne ... Et de prendre une photo !


	6. Publicité

Hey !

Tu pensais à un nouveau chapitre ? Bah c'est raté, désolée ... :( Mais bon, ce dont j'ai à vous parler est d'autant plus important, car ma vie future est en jeu ! Je ne plaisante vraiment pas avec ce genre de chose !

Je suis pas trop pour à l'idée de me faire de la pub d'ordinaire, car je n'aime pas vraiment me mettre en avant comme ça. Mais c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu, alors j'y suis obligée. Alors voilà, après avoir fini le lycée, je voudrais être auteure. Passer ma vie à écrire des livres ne me dérangerait pas, d'autant plus que les idées ne manquent pas dans ma petite tête ! Mais bon, pour cela il faut être connue. Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je vous propose, si vous le souhaitez, de venir m'encourager sur ma page personnelle Facebook "Le Monde Fantastique d'Erza". Pas besoin de déverser de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit. Pas du tout ! Je vous demande juste de venir m'encourager, car du courage, je vais en avoir besoin pour que mes projets voient le jour ! Si vous me suivez, vous aurez droit à connaître de temps en temps l'avancée de l'écriture, les projets en cours, les étapes sur la publication d'un des livres, la date de sortie exacte d'un de mes livres ... Mais aussi le privilège de venir me parler ! (Ca fait prétentieux ... .) Je réponds toujours aux messages, peu m'importe qui me parle ! Même si c'est une insulte, je réponds quand même. Ou alors je vais pleurer dans mon coin, ça dépend des jours et de l'insulte ... Bref !

Me savoir soutenue me ferait un bien fou ! J'ai besoin de prouver que vivre de son rêve est possible, si on s'y donne à fond ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié d'une pauvre petite larve comme moi T.T

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
